Humboldt County, Nevada
Humboldt County is a county located in the U.S. state of Nevada. In 2005, its estimated population was 17,129. Its county seat is Winnemucca6. The county was the site of an arrest in 2000 that led to the U.S. Supreme Court decision Hiibel v. Sixth Judicial District Court of Nevada in 2004. History Humboldt County is Nevada's oldest county, created by the Utah Territorial Legislature in 1856. It was also one of Nevada's original nine counties created in 1861. Named for the Humboldt River which John C. Fremont named after Baron Friedrich Heinrich Alexander von Humboldt, a German naturalist, traveler and statesman. Humboldt never saw the places that bear his name. Unionville was the first county seat in 1861 until the mining boom died there and it was moved to Winnemucca on the transcontinental railroad line in 1873. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 25,014 km² (9,658 sq mi). 24,988 km² (9,648 sq mi) of it is land and 26 km² (10 sq mi) of it is water. The total area is 0.10% water. The Santa Rosa Range runs through eastern Humboldt County. Adjacent Counties * Elko County - east * Lander County - southeast * Pershing County - south * Washoe County - west * Harney County - north * Malheur County - north * Owyhee County - northeast Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there are 16,106 people in the county, organized into 5733 households, and 4133 families. The population density is 1/km² (2/sq mi). There are 6,954 housing units at an average density of 0/km² (1/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county is 83.21% White, 4.02% Native American, 0.57% Asian, 0.51% Black or African American, 0.07% Pacific Islander, 8.54% from other races, and 3.09% from two or more races. 18.87% of the population are Hispanic or Latino of any race. There are 5,733 households out of which 40.9% have children under the age of 18 living with them, 59.6% are married couples living together, 7.6% have a female householder with no husband present, and 27.9% are non-families. 22.8% of all households are made up of individuals and 6.3% have someone living alone who is 65 years of age or older. The average household size is 2.77 and the average family size is 3.28. In the county the population is spread out with 31.40% under the age of 18, 7.50% from 18 to 24, 31.20% from 25 to 44, 22.30% from 45 to 64, and 7.50% who are 65 years of age or older. The median age is 33 years. For every 100 females there are 110.30 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there are 110.20 males. The median income for a household in the county is $47,147, and the median income for a family is $52,156. Males have a median income of $44,694 versus $25,917 for females. The per capita income for the county is $19,539. 9.70% of the population and 7.70% of families are below the poverty line. Out of the total population, 10.40% of those under the age of 18 and 10.80% of those 65 and older are living below the poverty line. Cities and towns *Denio *Golconda *McDermitt *Orovada *Paradise Valley *Stone House *Valmy *Winnemucca Category:Counties of Nevada Category:Humboldt County, Nevada